customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Misbehaves at the Funeral (Thevideotour1's version)
Joe Misbehaves at the Funeral is the 27th episode in the seventh season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 11, 1994. Plot One day, when Tina almost get out of work, she got murdered by Mike Ball. Later, the police and the ambulance came and Stanley and his friends investigated Tina's bloody neck. Also, later, Joe wants to watch Hook on VHS and Daniel and Lisa tell Joe to go to Aunt Tina's funeral at Evergreen Washelli Funeral Home, Cremation, and Cemetery in Seattle. Cast *Joe (Tristan Kersh) *Daniel (Jim Carrey) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) *Chloe (Shira Roth) *Tina (Bette Midler) (deceased) *Mark (Bill Irwin) *Mike Ball (Ryan Phillippe) *Stanley (Robert Wuhl) *Hans (John Heard) *Linda (Mary Chris Wall) *Otis (Jackie Chan) Sound Effects Used *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 5/Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (2nd and 3rd screams heard once in the opening scene when Tina gets murdered by Mike) *Hollywoodedge, High Pitched Whistl CRT018103 (Heard once when Mike pushes Tina onto the road with the hand he covered her mouth to murder her) *Hollywoodedge, Police Radio Calls Re PE152201 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Sword Or Bayonet Juic PE102001 (Heard once when Mike stabs Tina in the neck with a steak knife) *Sound Ideas, STAB, HUMAN - KNIFE STAB 01 Trivia *Filming for this episode took place on April 1994. *When Joe cries, as he hears Lisa yell "JOE, HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GONNA TELL YOU?! WE SAID 'YES!'", his cries are the same as Angelica's cries from "Pyscho Angelica" (when Angelica has pizza on her head), except it is mixed with Joe's voice. *Joe got grounded for 1 week. Quotes Quote 1: *(Mike covers Tina's mouth) *(Tina screaming) *(Mike stabs Tina in the neck with a steak knife) *Mike: DIE ALREADY!! (pushes Tina onto the road with the hand he covered her mouth to murder her) *(blood from Tina's neck flowing on the road) *(the sirens from the police cars are heard offscreen) *(the police cars and ambulances enter) *(Stanley, Hans, Linda and Otis investigate Tina's bloody neck) *Hans: What's wrong with this lady? *Linda: Seems like there's blood flowing out of her neck. *Hans: Looks like she's dead. *Otis: I'm sure the ambulance will take her to the hospital. *Stanley: Tina. Quote 2: *Joe: (sighs) I'm getting bored. There's nothing to do here. *(A mournful Daniel, Lisa and Chloe approach to the living room to see Joe) *Joe: Why are you all weeping? *Lisa: We have mournful news. Aunt Tina got murdered by a serial murderer, Mike Ball because he stabbed her in the neck with a steak knife and her neck is cut open. Blood from her neck was flowing on the road, the police, the firefighters and the ambulance came and Uncle Stanley and his friends investigated Aunt Tina's bloody neck. *(cuts to a flashback scene where blood from Tina's neck flow on the road) *Joe: (off-screen) Eww! That's disgusting! *(cuts back to the real life) *Joe: Besides, I wanna stay home and watch Hook on VHS. *Daniel: No! We're going to Aunt Tina's funeral at Evergreen Washelli Funeral Home, Cremation, and Cemetery in Seattle! *Joe: No, I'm not! *Lisa: Yes, you are! *Joe: No, I'm not! *Lisa: Yes, you are! *Joe: No, I'm not! *Lisa: JOE, HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GONNA WARN YOU?! WE SAID "YES!!" *Joe: WHAT?! (weeping) *Daniel: TOO BAD, JOE!! *Chloe: Mum. Dad. Are we going to Aunt Tina's funeral at Evergreen Washelli Funeral Home, Cremation, and Cemetery in Seattle? If my brother, Joe wants to go, he will? *Lisa: Yes, Chloe. We'll all be wearing fancy clothes at her funeral. *Joe: (stops weeping) But I'm not wearing my tuxedo at Aunt Tina's funeral. *Daniel: OH, YES, YOU ARE! WE'RE GOING TO HER FUNERAL AT EVERGREEN WASHELLI FUNERAL HOME, CREMATION, AND CEMETERY IN SEATTLE!! AND YOU, CHLOE, YOUR MUM AND I WILL BE WEARING FANCY CLOTHES THERE AND THAT'S FINAL!!! *Gracie: Scamper? Scamper! Oh, Mr. Feather, have you seen him? *Billy: I thought I lost Scamper and he was headed this fashion! Right, Daisy? *Daisy: Right, but I saw him going down that fashion. *Gracie: Oh, this is horrible. What have I done?